gooniesfandomcom-20200223-history
Data/Inventions
's chestplate, which acts as the controls for his various inventions.]]Data has a number of useful inventions created by himself, taking inspiration from his hero, Agent 007. Inventions Suction cup belt Data's belt is fixed with a suction cup device, which fires out at objects and sticks to them. Attached to a cord, the whole invention is meant to reel whatever it sticks to back to Data, to help picking up things from a distance. Unfortunately, both attempts at using this fail. The first time he tries it out is on a barrel in an alley way, which he ends up being pulled into headfirst and getting stuck in. The second time is to try and get Mama Fratelli's gun out of her hands, which results in the same thing: Data is, instead, pulled towards her. She drops the gun and loses it, a silver lining in his failure. Pinchers of Peril / Pinchers of Power Inside Data's coat sleeve is a chattering teeth toy connected to a large, oversized spring. While falling down a dropaway floor to a pit of spikes, he activates this invention. It shoots out and clamps down on the wall, stopping him from being impaled on the spikes. Alternatively, Data can fling out the teeth with a flick of his wrist to use as a weapon against bullies or anyone else who attempts to hurt him. Bully Blinders A set of flip-out lights that sit on the inside of his coat, they're meant to blind his foes, as the name implies. They can double as lights in the dark as well. The only problem with him, Data confesses, is that battery life is very short. Slick Shoes Data's shoes house this invention, which opens up a compartment in his heels and squirts out oil behind him. He uses this invention to slow down the Fratellis as they attempt to pursue him and his friends. Pop-out boxing glove Yet another trick hidden away in his coat, it swings out and will hit anything in its path with great force. It connects to his chestplate, which activates and readies the contraption if it senses danger, with a ringing bell as an alarm. Data uses this to knock back Francis. He attempts to use it again to fight the Fratellis on the Inferno, but the invention is temperamental and he gets smacked in the head with it instead. Cut inventions It was planned for Data to have more tricks up his sleeves. These are his inventions that were included in deleted scenes or cut from the movie entirely. Intimidator At will, Data's entire outfit could grow him in size in order to intimidate those who attempted to pick on him. His coat was fitted with air bladders that would puff up and his shoes would also make him grow three incher taller. He also had a device that emitted smoke. Data's Intimidator was meant to be included during his confrontation with the Fratellis.The Goonies Souvenir Magazine It was cut from the final product of the film. Glasses of Death In early versions of the movie, Data wore glasses. His glasses had a rubber-tipped dart on either side, which could be fired at will. He was to use this in anger about Mr. Perkins gloating about buying the Goon Docks at the beginning of the movie, with them to malfunction and send his glasses flying. This was cut from the final product of the film. Spy Eyes Data has a pair of binoculars that attach to the waist and flip out for use. They could also be adjusted on a slide. Upon use, however, they break and the binoculars shatter on a rock, causing him to take off the entire device and ditch it. His Spy Eyes were a part of the deleted scene outside of the Lighthouse Lounge, which was cut from the final product of the film. Behind the scenes Special effects crewman Doyle Smiley and special effects coordinator Matt Sweeney worked together to develop all of Data's inventions. Despite only working about half the time in the movie, all the inventions worked as intended. Data's Pinchers of Peril were supposed to be similar to an Alien chestburster, and would shoot from his chest instead of his sleeves. This was changed in the final product. He was also meant to use them early on in the movie, where he could accidentally ruin the Walsh residence's curtains. The Pinchers of Peril were used in the deleted scene outside of the Lighthouse Lounge, where he accidentally caught Mouth on the butt with them. The Slick Shoes invention's oil was created by mixing glycerine, water, and food coloring. Trivia *The "007" written on his belt is a reference to James Bond. Gallery BullyBlinders_2.png|Data deploying out the Bully Blinders. PinchersofPeril2.png|Data's Pinchers of Peril, tucked away in his sleeve. Suctioncup_2.png|The inner mechanisms on his belt. References Category:Objects